Mission Template
These missions must be given out at least once a day* Clients will come to any kind of situation and pay for the services of both Ninja and Non-Ninja. These jobs range from basic assignments such as walking a dog, to the assassination of deadly wanted criminals. Jobs are divided into difficulty ranks of "D", "C", "B", "A", and "S" and the reward is given depending on the difficulty rank of the mission. If the mission is completed successfully, the client will then pay the amount needed. Most of the time the amount is paid up front and if a mission ends in a failure a refund is then given. Name: What is the name of the Mission. Every Mission has some sort of name. Does not have to be a flashy name but needs one none the less. Rank: Every Mission has a Rank. Missions rank from "D" to "S" as they are weakest to strongest. "D" Rank - assigned to Genin fresh from the Ninja Academy. They pose almost no risk to the ninja's life and usually consist of odd jobs like farming and babysitting work. "C" Rank - assigned to more experienced Genin or Chunin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. "B" Rank - assigned to experienced Chunin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. "A" Rank - assigned to Junin, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing ninja forces. "S" Rank - assigned to experienced Junin and concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. IIC Length: Inactive In Character - It is used when a person is unable to post within an amount of time that is stated at the beginning of the thread. When the person misses the amount of time they will be skipped and another user may post. This is to keep a thread alive. User must pick how many days are allowed to pass by before a person is skipped. This is used for Missions dealing with multiple people. Difficulty: What is the difficulty of the mission? There are 3 difficulties. Depending on the Rank and Difficulty of the mission it could be considered easy, or difficult to the person taking the mission. The 3 Difficulties are Easy, Moderate, and Difficult. User own discretion when contemplating on difficulty of Mission. Objective: A dumb-down version of the description. Here you list the most basic needs in finishing the mission. Do you have to save a princess? Destroy a dragon? Find a cat? Hold off an invasion? Description: This is the area where you go through, step by step, listing what the mission is about. You start by stating what the mission is about, where the mission takes place, how to get to the mission and what is needed in order to finish the mission. You must give as much information as possible that pertains to the mission including schematics, diagrams, and other intelligence that may help the one taking the mission to have success. Reward: "D" Rank - Missions are worth 5,000 to 50,000 Ryo per person for Ninja, while 25% Ryo per person for Ninja Village. (Must be watched by admin at all Times) "C" Rank - Missions are worth 30,000 Ryo to 100,000 Ryo Ryo per person for Ninja, while 25% Ryo per person for Ninja Village. (Must be watched by admin at all Times) "B" Rank - Missions are worth 80,000 Ryo to 150,000 Ryo Ryo per person for Ninja, while 25% Ryo per person for Ninja Village.(Must be watched by admin at all Times) "A" Rank - Missions are worth 150,000 Ryo to 1,000,000 Ryo Ryo per person for Ninja, while 25% Ryo per person for Ninja Village. (Must be watched by admin at all Times) "S" Rank - Missions are worth 500,000 Ryo to 1,000,000 Ryo Ryo per person for Ninja, while 25% Ryo per person for Ninja Village.(Must be watched by admin at all Times) Category:Templates